Question: Kevin ate 3 slices of cake. Ben ate 2 slices. If there were 1 slice remaining, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of cake with 1 slice remaining, they must have begun with 6 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{6}$ of the cake.